


My Big Daddy

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, just a quick thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"a city underwater can be so wonderful"<br/>a little sister and her big daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Daddy

A city underwater could be so wonderful.

She looks through the glass, somewhere in the distance a big whale swims, the buildings are dressed in bright and colourful pictures.  
A fish swims right past her, she giggles and looks up to the big creature holding her hand, “I'm telling the other girls that I have the best Daddy!” she smiles brightly, and looks back at the silly fishes swimming around in the underwater city.

Somewhere in her mind she remembers her name, but it's to far away,  
And somewhere she remembers someone she called mommy,  
But she doesn’t care because she has daddy now, and she loves daddy so much.

 

A city underwater could become something different.

She is walking with her big and strong Daddy,  
"I hear the flapping of wings... there must be another angel." and she skips around the corner, towards the sounds of wings and the smell of adam.  
"The man in the moon is a girl, Mr. Bubbles." she tells her Daddy as they walk towards the ‘angel’. But then suddenly her Daddy lifts her up and places her on his shoulder.  
"Now I'm gigantic like you, right Daddy?" she giggles but when she notices her daddy isn’t going the right way she gets frustrated “no Daddy! Come on, Daddy, it's close. Can’t you smell it?"

She hears a girl crying, and people yelling. She is afraid but she looks behind her anyway.  
People are banging with wrenches and pipes against a daddy, not her daddy but one that looked like hers. Another group of people try to pull a girl just as pale as herself out of one of the vents, the girl halfway in the vent is crying, no mourning, her daddy died.

"I don't like them, Mr. B! I don't like them!" she holds on tighter to him “Don't let'm get me, Daddy!" she whimpers and her Daddy grunts lowly. She loves her Daddy so much.

 

A city underwater could be so terrifying.

"Good girls gather, gather, gather..." she sings as she gather the ADAM from the ‘angel’, her Daddy seems nervous, "Hush now, Daddy, don't wake it."  
Splicer appear from every corner the laugh and spew out random things, one of them throws himself at her, and she screams. It seems to confuse the splicer just enough for her to run away from him,  
“Daddy, please!” she cries out, another splicer appears but this one decides to attack her daddy instead. "Nobody hurts my Daddy!" she screams.  
The Big Daddy waves around with one arm, while he shoots one of the splicers with the gun in the other hand. More and more splicers attack her daddy until… her daddy falls to the ground with one last grunt.

"Wha-what's- what's wrong, Daddy?” she sniffs "Mr. Bubbles? Get up, Mr. Bubbles! Get up! Get up, Mr. Bubbles!” it’s then when all the splicer turn towards her. And she screams one more time before running towards a vent. Somehow she remembers the girl she saw, the girl who also lost her daddy, but unlike that girl she escapes.

She's all alone and she loved her daddy so much.


End file.
